


Return To Innocence

by dairesfanficrefuge_archivist



Category: Highlander - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1998-12-31
Updated: 1999-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-18 06:43:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11868807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist/pseuds/dairesfanficrefuge_archivist
Summary: Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived atDaire's Fanfic Refuge. Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address onDaire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile.





	1. Return To Innocence

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Daire, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Daire's Fanfic Refuge](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Daire%27s_Fanfic_Refuge). Deciding to give the stories a more long-term home, I began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2017. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Daire's Fanfic Refuge's collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/dairesfanficrefuge/profile).

Return to Innocence by KRyan

_Return To Innocence_

by KRyan 

Standard Disclaimer:   
Duncan MacLeod, Joe Dawson, Methos/Adam Pierson, James Horton, Matthew McCormick, and Tessa Noel are the property of Davis Panzer Productions. Richie Ryan is swimming in the River Denial and belongs to his fans now. He happens to like it there and won't go back until he's good and ready! 

The following Clan MacSPAM members let me temporarily borrow their personalities for the other characters in this story. They deserve proper recognition and praise. 

> Daire Sinclair is based on Daire.

> Sarah Richardson is based on Peaches.

> Maria Lavallen is based on Ria.

> Virginia Long Knife is based on Long Knife.

> Billie Maxwell is based on Tessa.

> Sunia is based on Irish.

Special thanks to my SPAMily for their participation throughout this whole process. Since this is my first piece of fan fiction that I've ever written, their willingness to be a part of it was much appreciated. I hope that I am able to describe their characters as accurately as possible. You guys are the greatest. 

Also, special thanks again to Tessa who proofread the whole story for me. Without you, who knows how this story could've ended up. 

Thanks! 

Since this is my first piece of fan fiction, your thoughts and comments on the story would be greatly appreciated. Enjoy... 

**_Prologue _ **

Seacouver 1993 

Richie Ryan hastily walked a shaken Tessa Noel back to the parked T-bird on the street. She had just been through a horrible experience and all Richie wanted to do was get her to safety. After all, it was Duncan's orders, and for once he planned on obeying them. 

"Come on Tess," Richie nervously said. "Get into the car." 

"But -" Tessa began, "but Duncan is still in there." 

Richie opened up the back door of the car and pulled out Tessa's grey coat. He quickly walked over to her and placed it around her quivering body. 

"He'll be fine," Richie reassured her. "He always is." 

Tessa nervously watched the house, waiting for some sign that Duncan was alright. A shiver ran through her body, causing her to tremble. She slowly slipped her arms into her coat sleeves. 

"Where is he?" she cried. 

Soft footsteps were quickly approaching them from behind. Richie and Tessa both turned around, praying to God that it would be Duncan. To their dismay, it wasn't. A young man, about Richie's age was approaching them instead. Richie glanced over to Tessa, who in turn glanced back to the house. 

"Hey!" the young man shouted. 

Richie snapped his head back to face the man. He was dressed in jeans and a t-shirt. It was pretty obvious that he was high on something. 

"Give me your money!" he shouted as he pulled out a gun. 

"What?" Richie questioned. 

"You heard me," the man screamed. "Give me your money." He nervously pointed the gun at them. 

Richie and Tessa quickly reached into their pockets and started fumbling around for any cash that they could scrounge up. Richie's hands finally emerged with about three dollars and some change. He handed the money to their assailant. The man reached out a shaking hand and snatched it away. He turned his attention to Tessa, who was still looking for money. Her hands emerged, completely empty. 

"That's it? That's all you have?" he man asked. 

"Yes," Richie replied. "That's all I have." 

"Where's your purse?" he asked Tessa. 

"I-I-I don't have a purse. I don't have any money," she responded in a shaky voice. 

"Where's your purse?" the man asked again. "Come on! Where's your purse?" 

Tessa once again replied, "I don't have a purse. All I have is this ring!" 

"Give me the ring!" the man shouted. "Give it to me!" 

Tessa fumbled around, trying to get the ring off her finger as fast as possible. Her hands were shaking so hard that for a moment she thought that she might drop it. She held out her hand. The man quickly snatched the ring from her grasp. 

Suddenly, without any warning, the gun went off once. Then again. Richie looked toward's Tessa in enough time to see her body fall to the ground. 

"You bastard!" Richie screamed. "You-" 

Two more gun shots went off, this time striking Richie in the chest. He lifelessly fell to the road. The man quickly ran away, disappearing into the night fog. 

Duncan stormed out of the front door of the house and headed toward the street. He had to make sure that Tessa and Richie were okay. They had to be. As he reached the road, his knees practically buckled as he gazed upon Tessa's and Richie's unmoving bodies lying on pavement. 

"Tessa!" Duncan whispered as he ran toward her body. He kneeled on the road and checked for a pulse. Nothing. He rocked back and forth, cradling her unmoving body in his arms. Then suddenly, Richie woke up. . . 

Sarah Richardson's office was quiet for once. Not normal for the head of the entire Watcher organization, but she appreciated the silence. She leaned back in her leather chair and ran her fingers through her long, golden hair. Suddenly, the phone rang, causing her to jump in surprise. She leaned forward in her chair and reached across the desk to pick up the ringing phone. 

"Hello?" she said. 

"Hello, Sarah," a man's voice said on the other line. 

"Joe? Joe Dawson?" she inquired. "How the hell are you?" 

"Great. Thanks for asking," came the response. "Listen, something's happened. Something big." 

"Don't tell me that Horton is going at it again, please. I don't know if the Watchers could handle another situation like that one." 

"No, no. Nothing like that," Joe responded. 

"Well then, if it's not Horton, what is it?" she asked. 

"A new immortal," Joe stated. 

"Funny," Sarah said. "For a minute I thought you said that you spotted a new immortal." She laughed. 

"I'm serious, Sarah," Joe said. 

"Who?" 

There was a slight pause on the other end. "Richie Ryan," he replied. 

"Where?" she inquired. 

"Seacouver." 

"Damn it!" Sarah sharply remarked. "This is the last thing I need to deal with. Ever since Horton's killing spree, I don't have many Watchers left." 

"I know, I know," Joe responded sympathetically. "I'll do what I can, but I still have my own assignment." 

"No, no. Stick with MacLeod," she replied. 

"What about Richie?" he asked. 

"I'll have to work with what I have," she responded. 

"Meaning?" 

"I'll put a researcher out in the field," she said. 

"Are you sure that's wise?" Joe asked her. 

"Listen, Dawson. They may be a little rusty on their watching skills, but I'm a little short-handed here. I have to work with what I have," she said, raising her voice. 

"Yeah, well, you know where to reach me if you need any help," Joe said. 

"I know," Sarah remarked. "Good-bye." 

She slammed the phone down on the receiver and pounded her fist down onto the top of her wooden desk. "Shit!" she shouted. She hurriedly strolled out from her desk and headed across the room. 

Her office was big, the largest one in Watcher headquarters. After all, she did head up the whole organization. It hadn't been easy reaching that position. She too started off as a researcher, studying the life and times of Matthew McCormick, handing the information off to his Watcher. Then, his Watcher was killed and she was given the chance to move into the field. Being in the field was what she really loved. Knowing exactly what Matthew McCormick was doing at every moment of the day was exciting. However, when she was approached with the opportunity to read up the entire organization, she couldn't turn it down. 

She reached her file cabinet at the other end of her office and slowly opened the top drawer. It was crammed full of files listing every researcher, Watcher, and worker that was in the building. She immediately began flipping through the files, looking for the perfect candidate to take Richie Ryan. She opened the middle drawer and continued the search. It was hopeless. There were just too many researchers. She slammed the drawer shut in defeat. Her head was starting to pound, making it even harder to concentrate on the task of finding a Watcher for the new immortal. She leaned her head on the top of the file cabinet and took a few deep breaths. Suddenly, there was a knock on her office door. She lifted her head and quickly fixed her hair. 

"Come in," she called. 

The door slowly opened. In walked a young woman, dressed in an emerald green satin shirt and a long, black skirt. She had long, curly, black hair that cascaded gently down her back. She quietly shut the door behind her. 

"Geez, Sarah," she said. "You look like hell!" 

"Thanks, Maria," Sarah responded. 

Maria Lavallen smiled. "Can you talk?" 

"Actually," Sarah responded, "I'm a little busy." 

"With what?" Maria questioned. 

"A problem." 

"What sort of problem? Come on, Sarah. Tell me!" Maria pleaded. 

Sarah glared at her. "It's not important." 

Maria looked at her with her big, brown eyes. "Not important, huh? It sure looks like it's important." 

"Shouldn't you be out trying to find Methos," Sarah snapped back. "I mean, that is your job. It's what I pay you to do." 

Maria snickered. "Yeah, but you try hunting down a five thousand year old man. It's not as easy as it sounds. Come on, Sarah, tell me. Maybe I could help." 

Sarah sighed in defeat and began walking back over to her desk. Maria followed close behind, anxiously awaiting her answer. Sarah slumped down into her leather chair and indicated to Maria to take a seat in one of the chairs positioned directly opposite herself. She took the hint and slowly took a seat in one of the tan, leather chairs. 

"So?" Maria said. 

"Dawson called," she began. "He said that there was a new immortal here in Seacouver." 

"Who?" Maria inquired. 

Sarah sighed. "Richie Ryan." 

"So," Maria said. "What's the problem?" 

"Are you always this nosy?" Sarah asked. 

Maria nodded. "Yes. Come on. Spill." 

"The problem is that since I kicked all of Horton's Hunters out of the organization, I've been left short handed. I'm going to promote a researcher and put them in the field," she responded. 

"Well, that makes sense," Maria said. "I still don't see the problem." 

"The problem is that there are too many researchers to choose from. Damn it. Why did this have to happen?" 

"Calm down, Sarah," Maria said. "I'll find someone for you." 

Sarah stared at her. "You?" 

"Yeah, why not? In fact, I have the perfect person to take the case." 

"Who?" 

Maria smiled. "Daire Sinclair." 

Sarah turned to her computer and typed in her password. When she got to the Watcher database page she quickly entered the researcher's name. She hit enter and awaited the results. Finally, the file page on Daire Sinclair popped up. Sarah scanned the page and wrote down a few notes. Then she flipped off the computer and turned back to Maria. 

"She's researching Sunia right now," Sarah said. "I'd hate to give her a different assignment." 

"It's a promotion. Believe me Sarah, she won't mind one bit." 

"I don't know, Maria. Can I trust her?" 

"Sure," Maria responded. "Trust me on this one. Please." 

Sarah sighed. "Alright. She can take the case." 

Maria excitedly leapt out of her chair. "Yes! Please, let me tell her the news." 

"Okay," Sarah said. "But if she screws up, you're at fault as well." 

"You won't be disappointed, I promise," Maria reassured her. "Thanks so much." She headed to the door and a quickly flung it open. The news she was about to give her friend was just too exciting. She ran out of the office and down the winding corridor towards the library where all of the researchers work. Her feet were pounding on the floor as she raced as fast as she could to the library door. She slowed her pace as she neared the library entrance. When she reached the door, she briefly stopped to straighten her outfit before she reached down to push the large wooden door open. 

The library was packed with researchers desperately looking for links to their assignments pasts. Maria stepped inside and glanced around the large room. She saw no sign of Daire anywhere. She walked toward a table off in the corner of the room. A young man was seated there, reading a book. He was dressed in black jeans and a bulky grey sweater. She tapped him on the shoulder. 

The young man turned around. "Do you mind?" he asked. "I'm trying to work here." 

Maria smiled at him. "Sorry Adam. I didn't mean to bother you." 

Adam Pierson stood up. "Oh, Maria. I didn't know it was you," he said in his soft British accent. "You look beautiful today. Actually, you look beautiful everyday." 

Maria blushed. "Stop it Adam. You're embarrassing me." 

"I know. Listen, if you're looking for information on Methos, I-" 

Maria started laughing. It had been about a year now since she had found out that Adam Pierson was really Methos. She promised him that she'd never reveal his secret, but it was really funny to hear him talk about himself in the third person. "No, no. I'm looking for Daire Sinclair. Have you seen her?" 

"Daire Sinclair? Doesn't she study Sunia?" 

"Yeah," Maria said, "that's her. Have you seen her?" 

Adam thought for a moment. "I thought I saw her digging through some old information on Ancient Rome." 

"Thanks," Maria said, as she began to walk away. 

"Hey," Adam shouted after her. 

She spun around to face him. "What?" 

Adam looked down at the floor. "Maybe you could come over and-" 

Maria's eyes lit up. "Yes?" 

"And study the Methos Chronicles with me." 

Maria politely smiled. "Sure. I'll be there around seven?" 

"Sounds good," Adam replied. 

"Great," Maria said. "Hate to cut this short, but I've really got to talk to Daire." 

"Oh, sorry. I'll see you later." Adam said. 

Maria turned back around and began heading toward the Ancient Rome section of the library. She walked by the aisles of shelves, anxiously hoping to spot Daire somewhere in the section. She finally spotted her at the end of one of the aisles. "Daire!" she shouted. 

Daire's shoulder length, curly, brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail. She was comfortably dressed in blue jeans and a loose fitting t-shirt, one of the many perks of being a researcher. She turned her attention away from the book she was looking at to see Maria rushing toward her. 

"Hey Maria," she said. "What brings you to this part of the library?" 

"You," Maria responded. 

"Me?" Daire questioned. "What's so great about me?" 

"I bring good news," Maria began. "You're heading out into the field." 

"I'm what?" Daire shouted. "What happened to Michael?" 

"Nothing," Maria reassured her. "You won't be watching Sunia. You get your own case." 

"Who?" 

"Richie Ryan. He's in Seacouver. Congratulations, Daire. You're being promoted." 

"Sure, Maria. And you're the head of the Watcher organization," she said sarcastically. "Stop kidding around." 

"I'm not! I just got out of Sarah Richardson's office and she wants to give you this case." Maria said. 

"Oh my god!" Daire screamed, dropping the book she was looking at. "I'm going to have my own case?" 

Maria nodded. 

"Oh my god!" Daire shouted as she began jumping up and down for joy. "When do I start?" 

Adam Pierson walked over to the bookshelf where Maria and Daire were standing. "SHHHH!" he whispered obnoxiously. 

"That's the best part," Maria said. "Immediately." 

Daire ran out from the bookcase and headed towards the library door. Many researchers turned to look at her, but then went back to what they were working on. Maria ran after her. Daire pushed the door open and rushed out into the hall. She let out a scream of excitement. 

"Calm down, Daire," Maria said in a soothing voice. "Let me go to Joe's bar with you. He's gonna fill you in on Richie Ryan." 

"Okay," Daire replied. "Let's go." 

She and Maria walked to the nearest exit where Daire had parked her car. Once they were both in her red BMW, Daire started the car and quickly sped away. 

**_Chapter 2_**

Daire parked her car in front of the club's entrance. She and Maria opened the doors and stepped outside of the car. The afternoon sun was shining, yet due to a strong breeze, didn't seem to add any warmth to the day. The cool air didn't bother Daire though. She was way too excited about her newest assignment. She had never dreamed that she'd be out in the field, let alone have her own case. 

"Well, are you ready?" Maria asked. 

Daire smiled. "Yeah. Did you even need to ask?" 

Maria slammed the door shut and walked to the front of the car. "I guess not. Come on, Daire. Joe's inside waiting." 

"Right," Daire said. "I guess I'm just a little nervous, that's all." She closed her door and clicked on the car alarm. She strolled up to the front door where Maria was already standing. She took a deep breath and exhaled slowly. She lingered at the door for a few seconds before finally reaching down and pulling it open. 

The inside of the blues bar was smoky and loud. A band was off in the corner playing just loud enough to be heard over the noise of the customers. Daire glanced around the bar, taking the whole thing in. 

"Joe's over there," Maria stated. "The older looking guy, with the beard." 

Maria and Daire slowly made their way toward the bar. The band had just stopped playing and was clearing off the stage. Maria waved at Joe, who in return, waved back. When they arrived at the bar, Joe slowly made his way over to them. 

"Maria Lavallen," Joe said. "It's great to see you again." 

Maria blushed and gave a shy smile. "Aww. Thanks Joe." 

Joe turned his attention to Daire. "And you are?" 

"Joe Dawson, meet Daire Sinclair. She's Richie Ryan's Watcher," Maria said. 

Joe held out his hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Daire," She reached out her hand and to shake his. "Please, sit down." 

Maria and Daire both took a seat at the bar. Joe leaned against the bar, and looked Daire up and down. 

"So," he said, "you are going to be in the field." 

Daire nodded. 

Joe turned to Maria. "She doesn't talk much, does she?" 

Maria laughed. "She's just a little shy when she's around people that she doesn't know." 

Joe smiled. "I understand." He turned back to Daire. "So, you're going to watch Richie Ryan, huh?" 

"Yeah," Daire responded. 

Joe reached under the bar and pulled out a manila envelope. "Then this is for you." He handed the envelope over to Daire. 

"What's this?" she asked. 

"Information on Richie Ryan. I figured I'd give you a head start," Joe said. 

Daire reached out and took the envelope from Joe. She couldn't believe that this was actually happening. No more libraries. No more books. This was the best thing that ever happened to her. "Thanks. I'll look it over." 

The door to the bar opened. In walked a young man, carrying a motorcycle helmet. He had curly, red hair and stunningly bright blue eyes. He was wearing a dark brown leather coat and a pair of loose fitting blue jeans. 

"Act natural, Daire," Joe stated. "Your assignment just walked in." 

"Him?" Daire asked. "You've gotta be kidding me." 

Joe shook his head. 

"Joe!" the man shouted from across the room. 

"Richie," Joe said. "What can I do for you?" 

Richie rushed over to the bar so that he could talk to Joe. He took a seat on the other side of Maria and placed his helmet on the counter top. "You're not going to believe what just happened to me." 

"What?" Joe asked. 

Richie smiled. "I met the woman of my dreams! She's gorgeous, Joe. Gorgeous. I have a date with her tonight." 

"Who is this woman of your dreams?" Joe inquired. 

"Her name is Billie Maxwell. She's very wealthy, or so I was told." 

"Billie Maxwell, huh? Her family is extremely wealthy Richie. How did you two meet?" 

"That's the best part. Imagine this. Her limo is driving down the street. Suddenly a motorcycle, my motorcycle, rushes through an intersection and the driver can't stop in time. The limo hits the motorcycle, the rider is thrown from it." Richie smiled. "When I stood up and took off my helmet, she said that I was cute and then asked me out." 

Joe laughed. "Well, I wish you two luck." 

"Thanks, but I have to go get ready for my date. We're going to Pierces. I'll catch you later." Richie picked up his helmet and headed for the door. Once he had left, Daire let out a long sigh. 

"That's Richie Ryan?" she asked. 

"Yeah," Joe responded. "That's him." 

"I think that I'm gonna like this assignment," Daire exclaimed. 

Maria laughed. "I can't blame you. If you need any help, call me." She glanced down at her watch. It was six o'clock. "Damn. I have to go." 

"Yeah, I should start watching Richie anyway." Daire said. "Do you want me to drop you anywhere?" 

Maria shook her head. "No. My apartment is just around the corner. I'll walk." 

Daire stood up. "Okay. I'll talk to you later. Nice meeting you, Joe." 

Daire turned towards the door and began walking over to it. When she got out of the bar she deactivated her car alarm and got into her car. Once inside, she opened up the envelope that Joe had given her and pulled out its contents. Inside the envelope was a bio page on Richie and a few pictures. Daire studied each picture carefully. She was mesmerized by his baby blue eyes. After carefully studying everything inside the envelope, she tucked everything back into it and threw it on the passenger seat. Then she started the car and headed for her apartment. 

Daire sat alone at a corner table, almost completely hidden from Richie's view. It had been such a long time since she had dressed up, but she had to admit that she actually looked rather attractive in her long, satiny, red evening gown. Her curly locks of brown hair were now tucked up into a French twist. Ever since she had seen Richie earlier that day, she had longed to impress him. Too bad he was more focused on his own date then the girl who was assigned to watch him. She softly sighed as she glanced over at Richie's table. 

Richie Ryan was dressed in a black tux. He looked incredibly handsome that evening. His curly red hair was slicked back, making him look like some sort of entrepreneur. He and his date were laughing about a joke that Richie had just told. His date, Billie Maxwell, was stunningly beautiful. She had long, curly, auburn hair that cascaded down her shoulders and back. The emerald green dress that she was wearing perfectly matched her eyes. She and Richie laughed again. 

After spending about two hours eating, laughing, and talking, Richie and Billie paid and left the restaurant. Daire waited a few seconds before she got up and left as well. As she stepped outside the restaurant, she saw Richie and Billie getting into a limo. She quickly reached into her purse and searched frantically for her car keys. Finally, she retrieved them and scurried toward her car. She undid the car alarm and jumped into the red BMW. Quickly, she started the car and sped after the limo. 

Daire stopped just down the road from where the limo had dropped Richie and Billie off. 

She had decided to walk back to where she saw them get out so she would be more inconspicuous. To make the trip more comfortable, she changed out of her high heels and into some worn down tennis shoes. She reached over to the passenger seat and picked up her camera. She locked the door and started to walk back towards the building where she last saw Richie and Billie. 

Billie and Richie were nowhere in sight when Daire finally arrived at the apartment building. She double checked the building just to make sure she had the right place. The building was the same, but it was so dark that all the buildings in the neighborhood looked exactly the same. 

"Shit," Daire exclaimed. 

A doorman walked out to greet Daire. 

"Can I help you, ma'am?" he asked. 

"Yes," Daire responded. "Does Billie Maxwell reside in this building?" 

The doorman nodded. "Yes. She lives up in the penthouse. Are you here to see Miss Maxwell? I'm about to leave for the night, so do you want me to call up to Miss Maxwell and tell her that someone is here to see her?" 

"No, no," Daire said. "I'll just come back tomorrow. Thank you." 

The doorman tipped his hat and walked away. Daire watched him disappear into the darkness. When she was sure that he was gone, she walked over to the door and pulled on the brass handle. The door swung open and Daire quickly stepped inside. 

She stood there glancing around the huge lobby. It was decorated with Persian rugs, crystal chandeliers, and vases of flowers. The door opened behind Daire. She jumped in surprise and spun around to see who had entered. In walked a young woman with shoulder length, dark brown hair. Daire stepped out of the way of the woman who was glaring at her with her dark brown eyes. The woman strolled over to one of the elevators and pushed the up button. 

Daire studied the woman as she waited for the elevator. For some reason, she just didn't seem to belong in such a luxurious apartment. She was wearing torn black jeans and an oversized black t-shirt. Over her clothes, she wore a long, black trench coat. Something was odd about her, but Daire just couldn't put her finger on it. 

The elevator doors slid open and the woman got inside. Daire never took her eyes off the woman until the doors slid shut. Something was suspicious about her. Something was wrong. Daire couldn't put her finger on it, but that woman just didn't fit in. She decided not to worry about it. After all, she was here to watch Richie, not some strange woman. She looked up at the elevator as it climbed the floors. It stopped at the penthouse. 

"Strange," Daire thought. "That's where Richie is." 

Billie's evening gown fell gently to the floor. Richie gently ran his fingers down her back as they made their way over to the king size waterbed. Richie suddenly tripped over her dress and fell forward, pushing Billie onto the bed, and causing himself to fall right on top of her. Billie laughed. 

"In some sort of hurry?" Billie asked. 

"Sorry," Richie responded. "I tripped." 

Billie giggled. "I guess so." 

Suddenly, Richie felt something. It was that feeling he gets every time Duncan entered the dojo. Another immortal was close by. He sat up and looked around. 

"Hello," Billie said. "Richie, I'm down here." 

Richie glanced down at her. "Someone's here." 

Billie laughed. "We're in the penthouse. No one could possibly be here." 

Richie stood up. "No, Billie. Trust me. Someone is definitely here." 

Suddenly, a figure appeared in the doorway of the bedroom. It was a woman, about five foot, six inches tall. In her left hand she held a gun. Richie's eyes widened when he saw her raise the gun and point it at him. 

"Shit!" he screamed. "Billie, get out of here." 

Billie sat up and wrapped herself in one of the sheets. "Richie? What's going on?" 

Before he could answer, two gun shots went off. Richie was struck twice in the chest. He fell lifelessly to the floor. 

"No!" Billie screamed. "Richie!" She leapt off the bed and rushed over to his body which was lying motionless on the floor. She looked up at the intruder, who was now pointing her gun at Billie. 

"Please," Billie pleaded. "Don't shoot me." 

"Sorry," the woman said. Two more shots went off. One struck Billie in her stomach, the other in her chest. Billie collapsed to the floor. 

The woman reached into her coat and pulled out a sword. It's blade reflected in the dim light of the room. She slowly walked over to where Richie was lying. She raised the sword high above her head and intently focused in on Richie's neck. 

"Oh my god!" a quiet voice exclaimed from behind her. 

The intruder spun around to face the person behind her. Daire stared directly into her eyes. It was the woman from the lobby. 

"Bad move," the woman said as she brought the sword down to her side. 

Daire was frozen in fear. She couldn't move. The woman reached into her coat pocket and pulled out a gun. 

"Oh, shit!" Daire exclaimed. She had to think fast. Her gun was in her purse, which unfortunately was in her car. "Think, Daire. Think," she thought to herself. 

The woman pointed the gun at Daire. Daire closed her eyes. Suddenly, she had an idea. She opened her eyes and switched on her camera. Before the woman could pull the trigger, Daire aimed her camera at her and snapped a picture. 

A bright flash illuminated the room and successfully blinded the woman. Daire only had moments to act. She spun around and raced out of the apartment. As she ran past the elevator she hit the down button, but kept on running. She rushed to the door that led to the stairs and quickly pushed it open. She ducked inside and quickly shut the door. There she remained, crouched in a corner, praying to God that the woman would take the bait that she left using the elevator. Daire remained there for a few more hours before she dared to move. 

**_Chapter 3_**

Daire was huddled in the corner of the stairwell, seated on the cold cement floor, rocking back and forth. Tears were steaming down her face like rain. No matter how hard she tried, she just couldn't calm herself down enough to move. 

"Oh my god!" she sobbed. "Oh, my god!" 

She wasn't sure if the attacker had left or if she had gone back into the apartment for Richie's head. Either way, she didn't want to set foot back in that apartment. She slowly breathed in and out, but she just wasn't calming down any. 

"I have to get out of here." she whispered. 

She wiped her eyes, unsuccessfully drying them. Her whole body was quivering so standing was no easy task. She rested her hand on the pavement and pushed herself up into a standing position. Suddenly, her feet gave out from underneath her and she collapsed back down to the concrete. Her tears continued to stream down her face. 

"Come on, Daire," she sobbed. "Think!" She pounded her hand on the cement stairwell. "Damn it. Think! I need to call the police. I need to call-" She burst back into tears. "I can't call the police, damn it. Damn it! Damn it!" She pounded her hand again onto the hard cement. "Maria!" she cried. "I'll call Maria!" She searched around for her cellular phone. It wasn't anywhere to be found. 

"Shit! It's in my car," she said. "That's it, I have to get out of here." 

Once again, she was going to have to attempt to stand up. Daire took two deep breaths and exhaled slowly. She placed her hand on the pavement and slowly pushed herself up again. To help keep herself standing, she leaned against the wall until she felt her legs regain most of their strength. When she was sure that she could walk, she made her way over to the door that led out to the hall of the penthouse floor. Taking another deep breath, she slowly pulled the door open and stepped back into the hall. 

The floor was quiet. There were no apartment residence up checking out what all the noise was about, but Daire was sure that someone would come up sooner or later. She rushed over to the elevator and pushed the down button. The doors of the elevator slid open. "An elevator when I really need one?" she exclaimed. "That's a change." 

She rushed into the elevator and hit the button that would bring her back down to the lobby. The elevator doors slowly slid shut. The elevator jerked as it began its decent, causing Daire to jump. 

"Get a grip, Daire," she told herself. "Just calm down!" 

The elevator jerked to a stop and the doors slowly slid open. Daire rushed out of it and made a break for the door, praying that the murderer was not outside waiting for her to emerge from the building. She pushed open the doors and rushed outside into the crisp night air. Much to her relief, no one was out there. She breathed a sigh of relief before taking off toward her car down the street. 

Her tennis shoes were pounding against the pavement as she ran for her car. All she wanted to do was get to her car and call Maria. As she neared her parked car she slowed her pace. When she finally reached it, she grabbed her keys from her coat pocket and fumbled around looking for the one that would unlock her car. Finally she found it and placed it in the lock and turned the key. She pulled open the car door and reached over to the passenger seat. Her hand fumbled around for her purse, which contained her phone. She found it and pulled it out of the car. Hurriedly, she pulled her purse open and reached inside. She grabbed her phone and heaved the purse back into the car. Daire quickly opened her phone and began dialing Maria's number. 

Adam Pierson gently kissed Maria's neck. She reached her arm around his neck and brought him into a passionate kiss. He softly whispered something in French and continued kissing her body. Maria smiled. The satiny sheets felt soft against her back. When she agreed to come over to Methos' apartment, she wasn't planning on making love to him. She had hoped that perhaps it would happen, but she didn't think Methos had any interest in her. She was wrong. 

Methos was quite the romantic. When she arrived at his apartment, a home cooked candlelight dinner was waiting for her. Over dinner he told her about Cleopatra, The Crusades, and about his life as one of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. She listened to each tale that he told, imagining to herself what it might have been like to meet and participate in over five thousand years of history. The thought itself awed her. And now, he was on top of her, making love to her. She was in such ecstasy. Nothing was going to ruin this evening for her. Nothing. Suddenly, Methos stopped. "Do you hear something?" 

Maria listened, straining to hear any noise in the darkness. She heard a soft ringing noise coming from the floor. "It's just my phone," she whispered. "Ignore it." 

Methos slowly began kissing her again. Once again he stopped. "I can't," he said as he rolled off of Maria's body. "Sorry." 

Maria picked up the top sheet of the bed covers and quickly wrapped it around her body. She stood up and walked over to where the ringing was coming from. She bent down and picked up her royal blue blazer. She reached into the left pocket and pulled out her ringing cellular phone. She pushed the talk button and put it up to her ear. "Hello," she said in a hostile voice. 

The other end remained quiet for a second. "H-h-hello," a shaky reply came. 

"Who is this?" Maria asked. 

"It's Daire," came the response. "We need to talk." 

Maria sighed as she glanced over to Methos who had propped himself up on the bed. "Can't it wait until morning?" 

"No," Daire cried. "No, it can't wait until morning." 

"Jesus," Maria remarked. "You sound terrified. But whatever the problem is, I'm sure it can wait." 

"What in the world could you be doing that is more important than helping me out?" Daire screamed. 

Maria glanced back to Methos who was patiently waiting for her to return to the bed. "Well," she replied, "I-" 

"Where the hell are you?" Daire shouted. 

Maria hesitated. "I'm over at Adam Pierson's." 

"What are you doing over there?" 

Maria thought for a moment. "I'm working on the Methos Chronicles." 

"You do that everyday!" Daire screamed. "What's so important that you can't help me out?" 

"Well," Maria said. "It's sort of hands-on." 

Daire started to cry. "Please, Maria. I need your help. I saw something that I shouldn't have." 

"Shit, Daire," Maria stated. "This sounds serious. Where are you?" 

"I'm on the corner of Jackson Street and Ninth. Right by the alley," Daire said. "Please Maria. Please hurry." 

"I'm on my way. Just sit tight." 

Maria hung up the phone and started gathering her clothes up from the floor. Methos got up off the bed. "Who was that?" he inquired. 

Maria slipped into her underwear. "That was Daire," she told him. "She says that she's in some sort of trouble. I really hate to cut this short, but she sounds terrified." 

"I understand," he said. "We'll continue this another night....soon!" 

Maria slipped into her royal blue dress and picked up the matching blazer. She quickly slipped her arms into it. Methos placed his hand gently on her shoulder. She spun around to face him. "I'm sorry about having to leave, but-" 

"I understand," Methos said. "Go help your friend. Just make sure you bring your beautiful self back to me sometime soon." 

Maria blushed. "I promise that we'll do this again soon." She gently kissed his soft lips. "I gotta go." 

She walked past him and headed for the apartment door. When she got there, she turned around briefly to blow a kiss in Methos' direction. Then she grabbed the handle, pulled the door opened and left to meet Daire. 

Daire was sitting in her car trying desperately to calm down. She was glad that she was able to talk Maria into coming. It made her feel much better that she was going to get some help. After what seemed like ages, Maria's car pulled up behind hers. Daire opened up her car door and got out. 

Maria exited her car and walked over to Daire. She looked her over. "Are you trying to make some sort of fashion statement?" she asked looking down at Daire's feet. 

Daire glanced down at her tennis shoes that were peaking out from under her evening gown. "Not funny." 

"Sorry, just trying to make you feel better," she said. "Now, why did you make me come out here at one o'clock in the morning?" 

Daire quickly glanced around the deserted road, just to make sure no one was around. In the distance she heard the cry of police sirens. "I saw something that I shouldn't have," she whispered. 

"What?" Maria inquired. 

Again, Daire glanced around nervously. "I saw an immortal murder someone." 

"You what?" Maria asked. 

"I was down in the lobby and noticed that someone went up to the penthouse. Someone who didn't belong up there." She took a deep breath. "So, I got in the other elevator and headed up there. When the elevator doors opened I heard four loud gun shots and ran into the apartment. When I got there, Richie and his date were lying on the floor...dead." She burst into tears. "The immortal was about to kill Richie, and then I said something. She turned around and....I ran." 

Maria walked over to Daire and embraced her, hoping that it might calm her down. "It's okay, Daire." 

The sirens grew louder and louder. Five police cars turned the corner and stopped outside of the apartment building. Daire lightly pushed Maria away. She dried her eyes as she watched about ten policemen jump out of the squad cars and convene on the building. Suddenly she noticed someone covered in blood come out of the building. She squinted her eyes trying to make out who it was. "Shit!" she exclaimed. 

Maria turned her attention to the building. "What?" 

"Damn it, Maria!" she screamed. "That's Richie Ryan." 

Maria looked again. She saw a young man with curly red hair being told by the police to get down on the ground. "Shit! Why didn't you get him out of there?" 

Daire glared at Maria. "I thought he'd left already." 

"Guess again," she remarked. "You should've known." 

"Well excuse me!" Daire sharply replied. "I was a little busy hiding in the stairwell hoping that I wouldn't be killed myself. For all I knew Richie had already woken up and left the building." 

"Damn it, Daire," Maria said. "Obviously he didn't." 

"I have to help him," Daire said as she started walking towards the building. 

Maria reached out and grabbed her arm. "You can't interfere, Daire. You know that." 

"Damn it Maria. Let go of me," Daire warned. "Richie didn't kill anyone." 

Maria didn't listen. "And just what are you going to tell them? That you are part of a secret society that assigned you to watch Richie Ryan because you need to document his entire life just in case he lives forever? NO! You can't do that." 

"He didn't do it though!" Daire remarked. "I have proof." 

"What do you have for proof?" Maria asked. 

Daire walked over to her car and reached inside. She pulled out her camera. "I snapped a picture of the immortal who did it." 

"Sorry," Maria said. "You still can't interfere. It's the rules, you know that." 

Daire nodded. She glanced back and saw some police officers emerging from the apartment building. They walked over to Richie and shoved him into one of the squad cars. "Sorry," she said. "I have to this time. He's innocent." 

Maria looked at her friend. "You're serious about this, aren't you?" Daire nodded. "Fine," Maria said. "But I'm helping." 

"No," Daire said. "I don't want you to get into any trouble." She turned and watched three of the squad cars pull away. 

"Too late," Maria said. "Come on, let's get you home." 

"But, what about Richie?" Daire asked. 

"We'll deal with that first thing tomorrow morning. I promise," Maria responded. 

Daire reluctantly agreed. "Okay." 

"Okay," Maria said. "I'll follow you back to your place. You're pretty shaken up." Daire nodded. She threw the camera back into the car and climbed in. She started the car and waited for Maria to do the same. Together, they headed off into the night and away from the crime scene. 

As they drove away, a woman came out of the alley. She had shoulder length brown hair and was wearing a black trench coat. She looked towards the apartment and started to laugh. 

**_Chapter 4_**

The bright morning sun beamed into Daire's room and rested upon her face. She rolled over, but it didn't help any. Slowly, she sat up and ran her fingers through her disheveled curly hair. She rubbed her eyes and glanced around her bedroom. Her evening gown was nonchalantly tossed onto the foot of her bed. She saw two pairs of shoes lying carelessly in the middle of the floor. Daire pushed the covers away and slowly got out of bed. 

Her bare feet padded against the cold, wooden floor as she made her way to the kitchen. She rounded the corner of her apartment and stepped onto the cold kitchen floor. She made her way over to the refrigerator and pulled open the door. Slowly, she reached inside and emerged with a carton of milk. As she opened the carton, she closed the door and turned around. Suddenly, she let out a loud, ear-piercing scream. 

A woman suddenly jolted awakes and sat up on the couch. She spun around to face Daire. "Jesus, Daire," she said. "Don't ever do that again." 

Daire just stared at her. "Maria? What the hell are you doing on my couch?" 

Maria got off the couch and rubbed her neck. She slowly made her way over to where Daire was standing. "First of all," she said. "You need a bigger couch. Secondly, you asked me to stay here last night, remember?" 

Daire nodded. "Sorry. I guess I just forgot." 

"Have you looked in a mirror this morning?" Maria asked, trying to hold back her laughter. "You look like hell!" 

Daire glared at her. "I feel like hell." She walked over to her toaster and looked at her reflection. Her mascara had dried in streams down her face. "Shit. I don't only feel like hell, I look like I live there too." 

Maria laughed. "Don't be so hard on yourself. If I went through what you went through last night, I'd probably look like a walking zombie as well." 

"Not funny, Maria," Daire said, raising her voice. "I went through hell last night. I don't need you cracking any jokes." 

"Sorry. I'm just trying to make you feel better," Maria responded. "Listen, why don't you get cleaned up and we'll try to get Richie out of prison, okay?" 

Daire nodded. "Okay. Do you need to go home and change?" 

Maria walked over to her bag. "Actually, no," she said. "I sort of have a change of clothes with me." She pulled out a pair of jeans and a black t-shirt. "Let's just say I was planning on spending the night away from my apartment." 

"We won't go there," Daire responded. "I'm going to get cleaned up. Help yourself to anything in the house." Daire handed the milk carton over to Maria. Then she turned around and headed toward her room. 

Daire stepped out into the living room. She was wearing a pair of black jeans with a white button-up shirt and a black vest. Her sleeves were rolled up just enough that her Watcher tattoo was visible. Her hair wasn't pulled back for once. Instead, her curly, shoulder length locks hung down around her face. She looked like an entirely different person. 

"Hey," Maria said. "You're looking better already." She stood up. She too had changed into her clothes. Her hair was tied up in two braids that hung down over her shoulders. 

"Looking, maybe. Feeling, not really," Daire responded. 

"Cheer up," Maria said. "We're going to go bail an innocent man out of prison. I mean, nevermind that we can get into deep shit with Sarah Richardson." 

"I'm not forcing you to come with me," Daire said. "You're the one who is insisted that you be a part of this." 

Maria sighed. "I know. It's just I'm not so sure we should interfere. It's against the rules." 

"I know that, but he's innocent," Daire remarked. "So, it's your decision. Are you coming or not?" 

Maria thought for a moment. "I'm coming." 

Daire pulled out her car keys from her jeans pocket. "I'll drive," she stated. "Let's go." 

Maria and Daire left the apartment and walked to Daire's red BMW. Daire deactivated the car alarm and the two of them climbed in. After inserting the key in the ignition, Daire started the car and the two of them drove towards the prison. 

"So," Maria began. "What's the plan?" 

"What do you mean?" Daire questioned. 

"You know. How do you plan to get Richie out of prison?" 

"I'm going to pay his bail. How hard is that?" Daire asked. 

Maria looked over at Daire. "Um, you're kidding, right. You can't just waltz in to a prison and bail out someone you don't even know. Especially when they're the prime suspect in a murder. It just doesn't work that way." 

"Oh," Daire said. "And you would be the expert on this sort of thing?" 

Maria smiled. "That's not what I'm saying. I'm just thinking that you need to think this through." 

Daire glanced over at her. "Jesus, Maria. What do you expect me to do?" 

"Well," Maria began. "I have thought up a plan, that is if you are willing to participate in it." 

Daire raised her eyebrows in curiosity. "I'm game. What do I have to do?" 

Maria looked over at Daire. "Alright, here's the plan." 

Richie Ryan sat on the bench and leaned against the cold cement wall of the holding cell. He hadn't slept all night. When the police first hauled him in last night he had used his one phone call to contact MacLeod. Much to his dismay, MacLeod never picked up. Richie had hoped that maybe he heard the message that he left on the answering machine, but the longer he sat there, the more he feared that MacLeod wasn't coming. Richie stood up and walked over to the other side of the cell. There a young officer was sitting filling out some paperwork. 

"Hey!" Richie shouted. "Can't a guy get something to eat?" 

"Shut up," the officer remarked. 

"Listen," Richie said. "I didn't do anything. I didn't murder that girl." 

"Yeah, yeah," the officer replied. "That's what they all say." 

"Damn it! Why won't you people listen to me." 

The officer glanced up from his paperwork. "We have listened to you, but your story just doesn't make any sense." 

"Doesn't make any sense?" Richie shouted. "It's what happened." 

"Hey, asshole!" the officer said. "Sit down and shut up." The door behind the officer opened. In walked another officer who strolled over and whispered something to the one sitting at the desk. He looked up at Richie and back down to the other cop. The seated cop pushed his chair away from the desk and stood up. "Looks like someone bailed you out, Ryan." he said as he reached down and unhooked the keys from his belt. 

"Well it's about time," Richie stated. 

The officer opened up the cell door. Richie stepped out and patted the man on the shoulder. 

"Can't say it's been fun," Richie said. 

"Yeah, yeah," the officer said. "Follow me." 

Richie and the officer walked to the desk where the man pulled out a manila envelope that contained Richie's belongings. He handed it over to Richie who quickly snatched it away. Richie opened it up and dumped the contents out on the top of the desk. Some money, keys, and a watch came tumbling out of it. Richie picked up the cash and jammed it into his pockets. Then he picked up the watch and put it back on his left wrist. He reached for the keys and grasped them in his hand. 

The officer signaled for Richie to follow him out. Richie and the officer walked down a narrow corridor towards the front of the police station. The officer stopped in front of the door and signaled to Richie to go on through. Richie pushed on the door. 

"Geez, Mac," he said. "I didn't think-" He paused. "I don't think you're MacLeod," he said to the two beautiful women standing before him. 

"Hmm," Daire whispered. "Cute and perceptive." 

Maria laughed and elbowed Daire in the side. "Come on, Daire. You're supposed to be getting Richie out of here," she whispered. 

Daire walked over to Richie and grabbed his arm. "I'll explain later. Come on, let's get you home." 

"Uh, okay," Richie exclaimed. 

Daire, Maria and Richie headed toward the door of the police station and stepped outside. Richie grabbed Daire's arm to keep her from walking away. 

"Okay," Richie said. "What's going on?" 

Daire glanced over at Maria. "Tell him," Maria whispered. 

Daire held up her left hand and pushed her shirtsleeve down a little more. Richie's mouth dropped open when he saw the blue Watcher's tattoo on her wrist. She put her hand back down to her side. "I'm your Watcher, Richie." 

"My Watcher? Like Joe?" he asked. 

"Yes. Like Joe. Listen, we'll talk about this on the way to wherever you need to go," Daire replied. "It's safer that way." 

Richie nodded. The three of them walked over to Daire's red car. She deactivated the alarm and they climbed in. Daire started the car and they drove away from the police station. 

"Okay, let me get this straight," Richie said. "You are my Watcher." 

"Yep," Daire replied. 

"Alright," Richie responded. "But aren't you guys supposed to watch and not interfere?" 

"Well, that's generally what we do," Daire said. "Although, sometimes we can't help but interfere." 

"Yeah, I know. Joe interferes all the time," Richie stated. 

Maria spun around. "Really?" 

"Oh, yeah. He and Mac are always talking. Speaking of Mac, the dojo is right around the corner." 

Daire turned the corner and parked the car on the street. Richie opened the door and stepped out of the car. 

"Uh, aren't you two coming up?" he asked. 

Maria looked over to Daire. "Please, I've always wanted to meet the famous Duncan MacLeod." 

"Okay. We're coming." Daire told Richie. 

Maria and Daire exited the car and walked up to the front door. Richie unlocked it and opened up the door. The three of them stepped inside. They rounded a corner and entered the dojo. There was swords hanging on the walls and a few exercise machines scattered around the floor. Richie led the girls to the elevator and slid the gate up. They stepped inside and he lowered the gate back down. He stuck a key in the elevator and it began to climb to the next floor. 

When they neared the floor, Richie began nervously glancing around. The elevator came to a stop. He reached down and slid the gate back up. He stepped into the room. Suddenly a sword came swinging at him. He quickly ducked out of harms way. 

"Who are you?" a woman asked. 

"Richie Ryan." he replied. "Who the hell are you?" 

"Sunia," the woman replied. 

MacLeod stepped out of the kitchen. "It's okay, Sunia. He's a friend." 

Richie looked at the woman. She was gorgeous. She had a beautiful olive complexion and stunningly beautiful green eyes. Her long auburn hair reminded him of Billie's hair, except it wasn't curly. "It's nice to meet you," he said. 

MacLeod glanced into the elevator. "Who are your friends?" 

"Oh, sorry," Richie replied. "Mac, meet Daire and Maria." 

Daire and Maria slowly stepped out of the elevator. "Hi," they said in unison. 

"Oh, what you just saw was, umm, it was-" 

"Natural," Maria said. 

"What?" Duncan asked. 

"It's okay. We're friends of Joe," Maria reassured him. 

"Are you?" Duncan said. 

Maria and Daire raised their left hands and showed Duncan their Watcher tattoos. "See," Maria said. "We're very close friends of Joe." 

"What's going on, Richie?" Duncan asked. "What are they doing here?" 

"Damn it Mac," he said. "Where the hell were you all night." 

Duncan looked at him in confusion. "I was here, why?" 

"Because, I was arrested for murder and needed you to come and bail me out. What the hell were you doing?" 

"I was just busy with Sunia, that's all," Duncan said. "Sorry, Rich. Now, about this murder." 

"That's where I come in," Daire exclaimed. "You see, I'm Richie's Watcher so I was kind of there when it happened. He didn't do it. I'm not quite sure who did, but it wasn't Richie." 

"Who was murdered?" Duncan asked. 

"Billie Maxwell," Richie said. "She was my girlfriend." 

"Damn it, Richie," Duncan said. "Did you see who it was?" 

"Umm," Daire said. "Actually, I took a picture of her." 

Maria looked at Duncan. "We'll discuss the details later. Right now, Daire and I really need to talk to Joe." 

Duncan nodded. "Keep me posted." 

Maria and Daire agreed. They turned around and headed toward the elevator. They lowered the gate and headed down to the first floor. When they reached it, they walked through the dojo and out the door to the car. They quickly got in and sped away. 

Out in the distance, a man peaked around the corner. He pulled out his cellular phone and dialed a number. It rang a few times. Finally, someone picked up. "Hello, Sarah. I've got something important to tell you." 

**_Chapter 5_**

"I can't believe you two interfered with the Game!" Joe exclaimed. 

"Uh, Joe," Maria said. "According to Richie you do that all the time." 

"That's different," Joe explained. "Circumstances were different. Jesus, Maria, you should know better." 

"I do," Maria shouted. "But Daire is right about Richie. He isn't the murderer." 

"Sarah Richardson could kick you out of the Watchers for good," Joe continued. 

"Joe, he didn't murder anyone. He's innocent," Maria exclaimed. 

"Not to mention that this is Daire's first assignment. How could this happen?" he said. 

"Are you listening to me?" Maria screamed. 

"Now you're bringing me into this. What were you two think-" 

"Shut up, Joe!" Maria yelled. "Just shut up and listen to what we have to say!" 

Joe stopped ranting. He took a deep breath. "Sorry. It's just that I'd hate to see you two lose your jobs over this." 

"We'll worry about that later," Maria answered. "Like I said, Richie isn't the murderer. Someone else is." 

Joe nodded. "Okay. I must say that Richie isn't the murdering type. However, he is the only one who can be placed at the scene." 

"What if he's not?" Maria said. 

"I don't follow," Joe replied. 

Daire stood up and walked over to where Joe and Maria were standing. "That's right. I completely forgot." 

"Forgot what?" Joe asked. 

"My camera!" Daire exclaimed. "I took a picture of the murderer!" 

"Where's the film?" Joe asked. 

"In my car, why?" 

"Did you develop it?" Joe inquired. 

"No," Daire said, shaking her head. "I haven't gotten a chance to." 

"Go get it," Joe said. 

Daire turned and rushed toward the door of the bar. She pushed it open and ran towards her car. When she was almost there, she deactivated her car alarm and unlocked the door. Quickly, she pulled open the door and ducked inside. She frantically searched for her camera. She found it on the floor of the passenger's side. She rapidly rewound the film, popped open the back of the camera, and pulled out the film. Grasping it tightly in her hand, Daire climbed out of the car, slammed the door shut and bolted back into the bar. 

"Here it is," she said as she closed the door behind her. She walked over to Joe and held it up. 

"I want you to develop that as soon as possible, do you hear me," Joe said. 

Daire nodded. Suddenly the door to the bar swung open. In walked a man and a woman, both wearing trenchcoats. They briskly walked towards the three Watchers standing in the middle of the bar. 

"I'll take that film," the woman said, reaching her hand out for it. 

"Sarah?" Maria said. "What the hell do you think you're doing?" 

Sarah Richardson's greenish-blue eyes stared deep into Maria's. "I'm stopping you three from interfering any further," she replied. "Now, give me the film." 

"Interfering?" Maria said. "I don't know what you're talking about." 

"You know perfectly well what I'm talking about, so you can cut the crap!" she yelled. "Michael here spotted you two with Richie Ryan and Duncan MacLeod today." 

"So now you have people spying on the Watcher's?" Maria remarked. 

"No," Daire said. "Michael was there because Sunia was there. He's her Watcher, remember?" 

"Damn it, Maria," Sarah said. "I thought you were smarter. I thought you knew better than to get involved with immortals. You're not supposed to interfere. Now, hand over the film." 

"No," Maria insisted. 

"Frankly, you really don't have a choice," Sarah shouted. "Give me the damn film!" 

Daire walked towards Michael and Sarah. She opened her hand and held out the film. "Here," she said. "Take it!" 

"Daire, don't!" Maria shouted. 

Sarah reached out and snatched the film away from Daire before she could change her mind. She quickly shoved it into her coat pocket. "Now, I don't want to hear any more reports about you two taking after Joe. Do I make myself clear?" 

Daire and Maria nodded. Sarah turned and headed towards the door. Daire looked up at Michael. A smile began to cross his face. 

Daire walked over to him and slapped him across the face. "You son of a bitch," She exclaimed. "I thought we were friends." 

Michael reached up a hand and rubbed his cheek where she had slapped him. "We were never friends, Daire," he said. "You just thought we were." He then turned around and walked towards the door. 

"Damn!" Daire shouted. "I should've know that he was near MacLeod's the minute I saw Sunia." 

"Nevermind that," Maria said. "They now have the film so we can't identify the killer." 

"Now what?" Daire asked. 

Joe and Maria shrugged. "I don't know," Joe said. "There really isn't that much more we can do, unless..." 

"What?" Daire inquired. 

"Unless you can identify the immortal from a picture on the Watcher database," Joe responded. 

"I could try," Daire said. "Let's do it." 

Joe, Maria and Daire walked over to a door leading to the back room of the bar. Joe grabbed the door handle and pushed it open. He slowly limped inside. Daire and Maria followed. He flipped on the light and walked over to a computer. Slowly, he took a seat in front of it and switched it on. The Watcher database image appeared. He clicked on it and entered his password. The screen changed to an information page. Joe looked up at Daire. "Okay," he said. "Describe the murderer." 

Daire thought for a moment. "Well, she was female, about five foot six, dark brown, shoulder length hair, brown eyes, freckles..." 

"Anything else?" Joe asked. 

"I don't know," Daire said. "It was late and it was dark." 

"Just think," Maria encouraged. 

Daire thought about that night. The only time she really got a good look at her was when she entered the apartment building. "Wait!" Daire exclaimed. "There is something else." 

"What?" Joe asked. 

"She's left handed." Daire blurted out. 

Joe typed in all the information Daire rambled off. As soon as he got all the data in, he hit the search button. The computer began to search the memory for a match to the description. 

"Do you think that will be enough information?" Maria asked. 

"I don't know," Joe responded. 

The computer continued searching. Finally, it stopped. A picture of a woman fitting Daire's description popped up on the screen. Joe turned toward Daire. 

"Is that the murderer?" he asked. 

Daire leaned over to get a better look. She gazed at the picture. She nodded. "Yeah, that's her." 

Joe clicked on the picture. Another page popped up. "Virginia Long Knife," Joe read. "I'll get someone to locate her and keep me informed." 

"What about her Watcher?" Maria asked. 

Joe turned towards her. "He worked with Horton. He's been kicked out of the organization." 

"Damn," Daire exclaimed. "How are you going to do this without Sarah finding out?" 

Joe smiled. "Trust me. I do this all the time." 

"What about MacLeod?" Maria asked. "I told him that I'd keep him informed." 

"I'll call him and let him know what's going on," Joe said. "As for you Daire, don't go far. Virginia Long Knife knows what you look like so she may be looking for you." Joe reached into his pocket, pulled out his cellular phone, and dialed MacLeod's number. 

"MacLeod?" Joe said. "It's Dawson. I think you and Richie should come over here." 

"Virginia Long Knife?" Duncan asked. "Never heard of her." 

"Yeah," Joe said. "Well, just keep your eyes peeled. She looks like this." He handed him a picture of Virginia. 

"Doesn't look familiar either," Duncan said. "Why would she go after Richie?" 

Joe shrugged. "I don't know. How about you Daire?" 

Daire shook her head. "I just got this assignment yesterday. I don't know why this maniac would be going after him, or if she was even after him." 

"What do you mean?" Richie asked. 

"Okay," Daire began. "Maybe Billie Maxwell and Virginia were arguing. Virginia gets mad and decides that she's going to kill Billie. Unfortunately, Richie was there and could sense her coming." 

"I guess it's possible," Duncan responded. 

Joe's cellular phone rang. "Just a second," he said. He picked up the phone and pushed the talk button. "Dawson." 

"Joe. It's Jim. I've spotted Virginia Long Knife." 

"Where?" Joe asked. 

"She's headed to your bar." 

"What? You've gotta be kidding?" Joe exclaimed. 

"I wish I were," Jim said. "She'll be there soon." 

"Thanks, Jim," he said. He shut off his phone. "Bad news." 

"What?" Richie asked. 

Joe paused. "It's been reported that Virginia is on her way over here." 

"What?" Daire asked. "Why the hell would she be coming here?" 

"Maybe she likes the blues," Maria responded. 

Daire glared at her. "Damn it, Maria. This isn't funny. I could be in serious trouble." 

"I know. Sorry," Maria responded. 

"Listen," Duncan said, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you." 

Daire nodded. "I know." 

"Now what?" Maria asked. 

"Well," Joe replied. "We prepare for her arrival." 

**_Chapter 6_**

The blues band was playing loudly on the stage. The customers were their normal, happy selves. Daire stood behind the counter and was serving customers drinks. Joe and Duncan had left, hoping that they would run into Virginia before she got to the bar. Maria had left because she had to go meet Adam Pierson. Richie Ryan was stationed in the back room, just in case Virginia made it to the bar. 

The door to the bar swung open. Daire looked up, hoping that it would be Duncan and Joe. To her dismay it was an elderly couple. 

"Damn it," she whispered. "I wish they'd get back here." 

Even with Richie out back, Daire didn't like being the bait. After all, he was a new immortal. It's not like he's had much experience with a sword. All she wanted to do was get Duncan back into the bar. She knew that he could easily take on Virginia and win. However, he and Joe had left and still were not back. 

She grabbed a pitcher of beer and walked out from behind the bar. She headed towards the nearest table and refilled the mugs of the customers sitting there. As she went from table to table, she looked over each customer. Still no sign of Virginia. Daire breathed a long sigh of relief. She walked back over to the bar and went back to serving the customers there. _ybe if I'm lucky she won't show up,_ she thought to herself. 

A group of people walked into the bar and scattered to different tables. Daire reached below the bar and picked up a pad of paper. Then she headed back out onto the floor. She took the orders of most of the people that had just walked in. The rest of them had each taken a different table. 

The band began a new song as Daire walked over to the table in the corner. "Excuse me," she said. "Could I get you something to drink?" 

The customer looked up at her. "Sure," the woman replied. "I'd like a beer." 

Daire stared at her for a moment. The customer looked exactly like Virginia Long Knife. In fact, Daire knew that she must be her. 

"C-coming right up," Daire stammered. 

She hurried back to the bar. Her whole body was trembling with fear. She had to let Richie know that Virginia Long Knife was here. Slowly, she made her way towards the back door. She reached down and pushed it open. 

"Richie?" she whispered. "Richie?" No response. Daire stepped into the back room. "Hello? Richie?" Still nothing. "Damn it Richie, where the hell are you?" she screamed. 

There was still no answer. She suddenly got a sinking feeling. Thoughts started rushing through her mind. Thoughts like, what if she got to Richie already. Or, what if Richie wimped out. A cold shiver ran down her spine as she stood there in the dark. She figured that he had to be somewhere nearby. After all, Duncan did order him not to wander off. She just hoped that he listened. Daire spun around to head back into the bar and stopped dead in her tracks. 

"Hello," a woman said, closing the door behind her. 

Daire backed up a few steps. "V-V-V-Virginia Long Knife?" 

"Ahh," she said. "Very perceptive." 

"What do you want?" Daire asked. 

"Well, the answer to that question is very easy," Virginia said. "I want you dead." 

Daire took a deep breath. "Y-y-you don't even know me." 

"Think again," Virginia responded. "You were at the apartment where I killed that girl. I can't have you running to the police on me." 

Daire swallowed hard. "I can't go to the police," she responded. 

"Bullshit!" Virginia screamed. "Don't give me that." 

"Really," Daire explained. "I can't turn you in to the police. I'd be interfering." 

Virginia laughed. "You're worried about interfering? You interfered back at the apartment when I was about to kill the boy." 

Daire backed up a few more steps. "I know, and I'm really sorry. That just sort of happened." 

Virginia stepped towards her. "It just sort of happened? Right about now I bet you wish it never happened. Right?" Daire continued to back away from Virginia. She didn't answer. "Answer me, damn it!" Virginia screamed. 

"R-right," Daire responded. "I promise you though, I won't turn you in." 

Virginia laughed again. "You poor mortal. I can't believe you." 

"You can. Believe me you can. All my friends say that I'm the most reliable person they know. You can trust me." 

"Shut up!" Virginia screamed. "You're a liar, just like all mortals." 

Daire backed up and ran into something hard. She briefly turned around to see what it was. It was a door leading out of the bar. Frantically she searched for the doorknob so that she could make her escape. She turned back towards Virginia. "I'm not lying, I swear," Daire shouted. 

"Really?" Virginia asked. "It's too bad I have to kill you then." 

She reached inside her trenchcoat and pulled something out. Daire strained to see what it was, but it was too dark. She continued fumbling around for the doorknob. Finally, she found it. She twisted it and the door flew open. 

Daire tumbled out of the door and onto the hard asphalt of the back alley. She landed hard on her right arm. "Ow!" she screamed as she landed. 

Virginia stepped out of the back room and into the alley. Daire looked up. In Virginia's grasp she saw a shiny metallic item reflect in the dim light of the alley. It was a sword. Virginia was going to kill her with her sword. 

Daire struggled to get up, but her arm hurt to much. _Damn,_ she thought. _The last thing I need is a broken arm._

Virginia stepped closer to her. Daire froze in fear and watched as Virginia raised the sword high above her head. 

"Richie! Help me!" Daire screamed. 

Virginia just laughed. "No one is going to help you." 

Daire stared in horror as the sword began to be lowered. She had to think fast. Instinctively, Daire rolled out of the way in the nick of time. The sword crashed against the pavement of the alley, causing a few sparks to rise. She quickly forced herself up off the ground. Virginia turned to face her. 

"You got lucky. I won't miss this time." 

Daire quickly spun around and began to run deeper into the alley. As she ran, she reached into the apron she was wearing and grabbed hold of her gun. She was running as fast as she could, but her five foot four body just couldn't outrun Virginia. She spun around to face her pursuer. 

"Are you prepared to die?" Virginia asked. 

Daire raised her gun and pointed it at Virginia. She shook her head. "Not today," She replied. 

Virginia tilted her head back and burst out in evil laughter. "You stupid mortal. You can't kill me with a gun." 

"Maybe not," Daire replied. "But I sure has hell can kill you just long enough to get away from here." 

"Not if I can help it!" Virginia said. 

"Stay back!" Daire shouted. "I'm warning you!" 

"You can't scare me," Virginia said. "Even if you get away, I'll find you and I will kill you!" 

Daire's hand began to shake. She tried hard to get it to stop, but it didn't work. 

"You're terrified of me, aren't you?" Virginia said when she saw Daire's hand shaking. "You know I'll kill you." 

"No!" Daire shouted. "I don't know that. What I do know is that if you come any closer, I'll shoot you, grab your sword and kill you myself!" 

"Really?" Virginia said. 

Daire nodded. "Really!" 

"Well," Virginia said, "I think you're bluffing." She stepped toward Daire. 

Daire pulled the trigger of her gun. A loud bang followed. She watched as Virginia continued advancing on her. "You missed!" she said. 

Suddenly, Virginia lunged towards Daire. Her sword plunged deep into Daire's stomach. Daire shrieked in pain. She could feel the cold steel running through her body. Virginia twisted the sword inside her body. Daire's body buckled in pain and slowly fell to the ground. 

"Hey!" a voice from behind shouted. 

Virginia spun around. Behind her was a young man. His baby blue eyes stared her deep brown ones. He raised his sword as a challenge. 

"I believe your fight is with me," he said. 

"R-R-Richie!" Daire stuttered. "I knew you'd come." 

Virginia lifted her sword. "Ah, it's the famous Richie Ryan. Too bad you didn't get here sooner." 

"Yeah, well I'm here now," Richie responded. 

Virginia and Richie began circling each other. Suddenly, Virginia swung her sword at Richie. Richie jumped out of harms way. He took a swing at her. She blocked it with her sword. Steel against steel, their swords clanged together. Virginia swung around and struck Richie in his left arm. Richie grabbed his arm and backed away from her so that he was out of her reach. 

"You bitch!" he shouted. 

Virginia laughed. "You're no match for me. You're weak!" 

Richie looked up. His blue eyes were full of anger and rage. He raised his sword and ran toward Virginia. She reached out her sword and sliced into Richie's stomach. He once again backed away from her. He grabbed his stomach. Blood rushed out of the wound and onto Richie's arm. He doubled over in pain. 

"Hmm," Virginia said. "Looks like I've defeated you." 

Richie stumbled backwards. The pain in his arm and stomach was too intense for him. He attempted to stand up straight, but it did no good. It was too painful. Virginia stepped closer. 

"Good-bye, Richie Ryan!" she said, raising her sword high above her head. 

Then he saw it. He saw an opening. He quickly raised his sword and sliced Virginia's stomach. She cried out in pain and slowly backed away. Richie walked over to her. The wound in his arm was beginning to heal. He could feel his strength begin to return. 

Virginia swung her sword at his head. Quickly, Richie ducked out of the way. He retaliated and struck Virginia in the leg. She collapsed to the ground. Richie walked over to her and placed his sword against her neck. 

"I'm not going anywhere," he exclaimed. "I can't say the same for you, however." 

Richie raised his sword high above his head. Virginia looked at him, her eyes pleading with him to let her live. Richie didn't listen. He suddenly brought his sword crashing down on her neck. Virginia's body limply crashed to the ground. 

Richie backed away from the body. The wind started to pick up. Virginia's headless body began to glow. Suddenly, strong bolts of energy flooded into Richie's body. It was like being struck by lightning a hundred times. Richie's body jolted with every transfer of energy from hers. He could actually feel her knowledge and power fill his body. Then, it stopped. Richie crashed to the ground, weak from the Quickening he just received. Then he remembered Daire. 

Slowly, he stood up and stumbled towards Daire. She was lying on the ground, watching the whole performance. He kneeled down next to her. 

"Thank you," she whispered. 

"Sorry," he said. "I had to go to the bathroom. I thought you'd be okay for a few minutes. I thought-" 

Richie glanced at her trembling body. She was shaking really hard from the loss of blood. He leaned over and propped her head up on his knees. He stroked her curly, brown hair. Suddenly, Daire's body went limp. Richie frantically tried to find a pulse. He couldn't. 

"No," he whispered. "No, you can't die, Daire." 

She didn't move. 

"Daire, please. Please, don't die." Tears began streaming down his face. "Daire?" 

He held her limp body in his arms. "Oh, god!" he sobbed. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry." He sat there and cradled her unmoving body. "If only I'd stayed put. If only..." his voice drifted off as sobs emerged from his body. 

Then suddenly, Daire woke up...... 

**_The End......(or is it?)_**

I'll Be Watching You ~ Part 2 

© 1998   
Please send comments to the author! 

06/12/2000 


	2. I'll Be Watching You

I'll Be Watching You by KRyan

_I'll Be Watching You_

By KRyan 

**_Disclaimer: The characters of Duncan MacLeod, Richie Ryan, Adam Pierson/Methos, Joe Dawson, and James Horton do not belong to me. Neither does this concept of immortality or the Watcher Organization. They belong to Davis/Panzer Productions and I am just borrowing them for the time being. _ **

The following characters are based on members of the Clan MacSPAM. I don't know what I'd do without them: 

Daire Sinclair is based on Daire. 

Sarah Richardson is based on peaches. 

Maria Lavallen is based on Ria 

Sunia is based on Irish. 

Virginia Long Knife was based on Long Knife. 

Paige Holland is based on me. 

Please let me know what you think of the story. This is Part 2 of the Daire Series. Enjoy! 

**_Chapter 7_**

_"Every single day_   
Every word you say   
Every game you play   
Every night you stay 

I'll be watching you." 

-The Police 

Daire tossed and turned in the unfamiliar bed. She just couldn't get comfortable. It had been three days since Richie killed Virginia Long Knife in the alley behind Joe's Bar. Three days since that horrific encounter where Virginia had stabbed her and- 

She couldn't even think it. She quickly sat up and threw the sheets off her. Slowly, she raised herself off the bed and began to pace back and forth on the cold wooden floor of the small apartment. 

"This has to be a dream," Daire stated. "I'm not 'dead' here. I can't be one of them. I'm not immortal." 

"I wish this were a dream," a soothing voice from behind her stated. "Then maybe you'd be happy again." 

Daire spun around. Tears began to roll down her cheeks. "Richie...." 

"Shhh," he said as he wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close to him. "You need to sleep. You're hurt and confused right now. I know what that's like. I mean, I'm still trying to get the hang of this immortal thing myself." 

"I HATE THIS!" she screamed, pushing herself away from Richie and out of his arms. She lowered her voice. "I can't do this." 

Richie walked over to her and put a comforting hand on her shoulder. "It's hard. Believe me, you'll get used to this living forever thing." 

"God, Richie," she began. "It's not living forever that frightens me. It's what I have to do to stay alive. I mean, look at me. I'm hiding in your apartment. I haven't been out since the incident. I haven't been to work. I haven't called Maria. Damn it, she's probably worried sick about me." 

"You're just protecting yourself, Daire," Richie said. 

"No!" Daire shouted. "No, I'm not protecting myself. You're protecting me. I can't allow you to get killed because I'm too afraid to pick up a sword and defend myself. You don't even know me." 

"I know enough about you," Richie said. "I mean, you helped to prove my innocence in Billie Maxwell's murder. How many people would've done that for me, huh?" 

"I'm supposed to be your Watcher," she said. "You're not supposed to watching me." 

"Daire -" 

"No, Richie," Daire interrupted. "I'm going to work tomorrow and that is final." 

Richie stared at her. "Do you think that's wise? I mean, you're an immortal working for the Watchers. Won't they have a Watcher on you?" 

Daire shook her head. "No. Nobody knows that I died back there. I was back among the living by the time Joe and Duncan showed up." 

"True, but -" 

"But what?" Daire asked. "I never told Joe what happened while he was gone. He has no idea what happened back there, right?" 

Richie nervously glanced around the room. 

"Right?" Daire inquired. 

"Right what?" Richie asked innocently. 

"Right that you didn't tell anyone about what happened that night. You didn't, did you?" 

"Well, maybe I kinda let something slip when I was talking to Mac on the phone. And maybe, just maybe, he sort of mentioned something about it to Joe somewhere along the way. This is all just hypothetically speaking, of course, but maybe." 

Daire slugged Richie's arm. "You idiot. I could kill you......if I knew how to use a sword. Damn it, Richie. Did you mention any of this to Duncan?" 

"Well, I don't know," Richie said. 

"It's a simple question, Richie," she shouted. 

"Uhhh...." Richie began. 

"Yes or no!" 

"Alright. Alright. I mentioned it to Mac the other day on the phone. If he told Joe, it was without my knowledge." 

Daire punched Richie in the arm again. "Damn it. If Duncan told Joe, then he probably mentioned this to Sarah Richardson. Why don't you ever think before you do something, Richie?" 

"Because that would ruin my unpredictable personality," Richie replied back with a big grin. 

"Shit! Now what am I supposed to do?" 

"Hey," Richie said. "You don't know if Mac said anything. Even if he did, Joe didn't necessarily mention it to Sarah." 

Daire ran her fingers through her curly hair. "Well," she said. "There's only one way to find out. I'm going to have to go to work tomorrow." 

"Fine," Richie said. "But at least get some sleep tonight." 

She nodded. "Okay. Stop bugging me about that." 

"Hey," Richie said. "I'm just trying to help." He headed toward the door of the room. "If you need me I'll be on the couch." 

The morning sunlight poured through the window and onto Daire's head. She tried to turn over and ignore it, but it was no use. Slowly, she sat up, rubbed her eyes and yawned. 

"Richie?" she called out. 

No answer. 

She pushed herself off the bed and stretched. "Richie?" she called again as she headed toward the door. As she neared the couch she noticed a figure resting uncomfortably. Daire headed back into the room to change and left Richie to sleep. 

Quickly, Daire opened up the closet and pulled out a pair of black slacks. She tossed them nonchalantly onto the bed and searched for a shirt. Finally, she decided on a white button-up blouse. She hastily got dressed and pulled her hair up into a bun. Then she grabbed her purse and headed towards the door. 

"Aren't you going to say good-bye before you leave?" a soft voice whispered. 

Daire spun around. Richie had propped himself up against the arm rest of the couch. "Good-bye!" she snootily remarked. Then she turned around, opened the door, and headed out of the apartment. 

The cool wind sent shivers through her whole body as she headed down the stairs and towards her car. It was days like this that she wished she was back at her apartment, with all of her clothes and her coat. She was in such a hurry to get to Richie's that night that she completely forgot about the weather. Quickly, she undid the car alarm and climbed into her red BMW. She put the key in the ignition and headed towards Watcher Headquarters. 

Daire drove faster than she ever dared to drive before. She wasn't in a hurry, but she really wanted to get to work. She considered the Watcher Headquarters to be a type of sanctuary. Somewhere she would be safe from other immortals. Actually, the thought of being an immortal Watcher made her smile. _She got the best of both worlds and no one will ever know,_ she thought. 

She parked her car outside the front door. As she stepped out of the car she noticed someone running towards her. Daire quickly activated her car alarm and began to stroll towards the oncoming person. As she got nearer, she saw that it was Maria. 

"Daire!" Maria shouted. "Where the hell have you been? I've been calling your apartment, but you never pick up." 

Daire smiled. "Sorry, Maria. I've just been busy." 

Maria reached over and gave her a hug. "Jesus, Daire. I thought you were dead. I mean, you had a crazy immortal after you last time I saw you. Supposedly, she was coming after you one night, and from what I hear, she did. Then you suddenly disappear for three days without a trace." She pushed her away and swatted her arm. "Don't you ever scare me like that again!" 

"OW!" Daire yelped. "I said I was sorry. Next time I decide to disappear, I promise I'll call you Maria." 

Maria brushed her long, black hair behind her shoulder. "Okay. Come on inside. I'm freezing out here." 

Maria and Daire turned and headed toward the door of Watcher Headquarters. Together, they walked up the flight of stairs and into the warmth of the building. As they began to head towards Maria's office, they noticed a young man running toward them. They stopped and waited for the man to get to them. 

"Daire Sinclair?" he asked as he glanced back and fourth between them. 

"That's me," Daire responded. 

The young man brushed his shoulder length hair out of his face. "This is for you." He handed her a folded piece of paper and took off towards the library. 

"Researchers!" Maria said. "You gotta wonder about them." 

Daire laughed. "Hey, I used to be a researcher, remember? And isn't your boyfriend Adam a lowly researcher himself?" 

Maria giggled. "I guess you're right. So, what did he want?" 

Daire almost forgot about the note he had handed her. "I don't know," she said as she unfolded the piece of paper. She stared at it for a few moments, her eyes widened with confusion and worry. 

"What?" Maria asked. "Who's it from?" 

"This is really weird, " Daire stated, handing the not over to Maria. 

Maria reached out and snatched the paper from Daire. She read out loud: 

_Daire Sinclair,_   
Please meet me in my office. We need to   
talk about something. You know where to find me.   
Sincerely,   
Paige Holland 

Maria giggled. "Paige Holland wants to meet with you? Why?" 

Daire shrugged. "I don't know, Maria. I don't even know her." 

"It's better that way, believe me!" Maria said. "She's like the Fox Mulder of the Watcher Organization. The social outcast who has an office in the basement. She was highly respected once, but then she got involved with Horton." 

"My god, really?" Daire asked. "Why the hell wasn't she kicked out?" 

Maria shrugged. "Good question. She practically planned Darius' execution with him. Sarah just didn't have the heart to throw her out of the organization, I guess. But, why the hell does she want to meet with you?" 

"I-I-I don't know," Daire stammered. 

"Do you want me to come with you?" 

"NO!" Daire shouted. 

"Okay..." Maria said. 

"Sorry, I've just been a little on edge lately. Nothing personal," Daire apologized. "The note just asks for me, so I think it's better that we stay on her good side." 

Maria laughed. "It's not like she can chop our heads off. We're not immortal. That just takes all the fun out of it." 

Daire nervously laughed. "Yeah. Good point. Listen, I should get going. I'll talk to you later, okay?" 

"Sure," Maria agreed. "You had better give me a full report on what happened." 

"I will," Daire lied. "Later." She turned and headed toward the stairs that lead to the basement of the old Watcher building. 

**_Chapter 8_**

Daire nervously glanced around the hall of the basement before she gently knocked on Paige Holland's office door. 

"Come in," a soft voice called from inside. 

Slowly, Daire reached down and grabbed a hold of the doorknob. She turned it and stepped into the cluttered office. 

"Paige Holland?" she asked, looking at the young woman seated behind the desk. 

Paige nodded. "Yes, Miss Sinclair. I've been expecting you." 

Daire looked the woman up and down. She could be no older than nineteen. Her shoulder length, blonde hair framed her face. Her hazel green eyes were cold and uninviting. Around her neck hung a small sword pendant...like the ones Horton handed out to his Hunters. 

"What's this about?" Daire asked. 

"Please, take a seat," Paige said, motioning to a chair opposite her desk. 

Daire shrugged and reluctantly sat down. "I don't have much time, Miss Holland. Please make this fast." 

Paige cleared her throat. "I know about you." 

Daire smirked at her. "Uh, huh. What do you know about me." 

"I know that you're immortal," Paige replied. "Don't try to deny it, Daire." 

Daire looked around the office. Hanging on the walls were pictures of Paige and Horton. They were very close. Paige was his top student. 

"I won't deny it, Paige," Daire stated. "But how did you come across this information?" 

"I have my sources," Paige replied. 

"Oh?" Daire asked. "Who?" 

"None of your business," Paige said, brushing a strand of her blonde hair behind her ear. 

"If you're trying to blackmail me, Paige, it won't work," Daire warned her. 

Paige laughed. "Blackmail you? Why the hell would I blackmail you?" 

"You know I'm an immortal," Daire said. "What other reason would you have to talk to me?" 

"I'm your Watcher," Paige blurted out. "Self-appointed, of course." 

"My what?" Daire asked. 

"Your Watcher," Paige repeated. "Sarah Richardson hasn't been told of your status as an immortal...yet. I figured I leave that to you for the time being." 

"I don't need a Watcher," Daire shouted. 

"Every immortal must be assigned a Watcher," Paige simply stated. "It's the rules." 

"Well, break them," Daire replied. "I don't want you as my Watcher. You're a murderer." 

"Oh, don't bring up that whole Horton thing," Paige warned. "I hear enough of that already." 

"I'm sorry, but I just don't feel comfortable with the fact that you helped Horton orchestrate Darius' execution." 

Paige's eyes widened. "I wouldn't exactly call it an execution." 

"Well, what would you call it?" Daire asked. "He was an unarmed immortal priest. A priest, for Christ's sake. He didn't have to die." 

Paige took a deep breath. "Listen, Daire. I was Horton's student. His young protege, if you will. He asked me to help him come up with a plan to destroy all of the 'abominations,' as he called them. If I didn't do it, he would've killed me." 

"The world would've been a better place," Daire coldly remarked. "I don't know why Sarah Richardson kept you in the Watcher Organization." 

"Do you want to know why?" Paige asked, standing up from her chair. "Because at the last minute, I backed out. I tried to warn Darius of Horton's plans. Horton found out and tried to have me killed." 

Daire lowered her head. "I'm sorry. I had no idea." 

"Very few people do," Paige shot back. "You don't know what it's like to walk around Watcher Headquarters and have people whisper behind your back. I've been called a murderer, a traitor, someone unworthy of being called a Watcher. I know what everyone thinks of me, Daire. They don't know the truth." 

"Why don't you just tell them?" Daire asked. 

"I've tried," Paige tells her. "But no one believes me. I can't say I blame them either. Sarah Richardson believed me though. She saw what Horton did to me and let me stay in the organization." 

"What did Horton do to you?" Daire asked, leaning forward in her chair. 

Paige took another deep breath. She raised her hands up to her shirt collar and started to unbutton the top button. She undid the second one as well. Slowly, she pulled the material away from her neck and revealed a scar across her neck. 

Daire gasped. "The bastard tried to slice your throat?" 

Paige let her fingers trace along the scar on her neck. She slowly nodded. "I'll forever have to live with the scars...both emotional and physical. I'm not a bad person, Daire. I just got mixed up with the wrong crowd for awhile. I'm going to be the best damn Watcher I can be." 

Daire looked down at the floor. "When will Sarah Richardson find out?" 

"In a few days, when I file the paperwork," Paige replied. "You need to decide on how you want her to find out." 

"What do you mean?" 

"I mean, do you want to let it run through the database and wait for her to find out? Or, do you want to quit your job and be out of here by the time she even finds out?" 

Daire shrugged. "I guess I have a few things to think about." 

"I guess so," Paige replied as she fastened her top two buttons again. "I'll be calling you in the next day or two. You will need to have made your decision by then." 

Daire nodded, "I understand." 

"Good," Paige replied. She stood up from her desk and walked over to her office door. She pulls it open. "It was nice meeting you, Daire. I look forward to getting to know you better." 

Daire nervously got up from her chair. "Yeah." She gave Paige a forced smile and stepped outside of the office. Paige closed the door behind her. 

Daire glanced around the empty hallway before making her way back to the elevator. She pushed the button and the doors opened. Quickly, she stepped inside and took the elevator up to the main floor. As she got out, Maria rushed towards her. 

"So," Maria began, as she brushed her long, black hair behind her shoulder. "What did psycho-Watcher from Hell want with you?" 

Daire laughed. "Not much. She just wanted to go over some files with me." 

Maria shrugged. "Strange. Paige Holland rarely ever talks to anyone in the organization. I wonder why she wanted to speak to you." 

"I'm a new Watcher, Maria. She needed to update the files," Daire explained, hoping her friend would buy the lame excuse. 

Maria looked into her eyes. "Okay," She paused. "Hey, I'm having Adam over for dinner tonight. Do you want to come?" 

"I don't want to interfere on your play time with your boyfriend," Daire said, giving Maria a wink. 

"Nonsense," Maria laughed. "Adam would love to have you there. Please come." 

Daire shrugged. "You're going to make me come anyway, aren't you?" 

"Of course." 

"Then I guess I have no choice," Daire replied. "What time should I come over to your place?" 

"Around six o'clock," Maria told her. She glanced around the hall. "Well, we should get to work. If Sarah finds us socializing, she might get a little upset. She's been very stressed out recently." 

Daire nodded in agreement. "Then I'll see you later." 

"Six o'clock," Maria said as she started to walk towards her office. "Don't be late." 

"Where are you going?" Richie asked Daire as he watched her get changed. 

"Out for dinner," she replied. 

"Where?" 

"Maria Lavallen's place," Daire replied as she slipped into a plain t-shirt. "Why?" 

"Just wondering," Richie replied. He nervously glanced around the room. "Daire?" 

Daire stopped dressing and looked up at him. "Yeah, Richie?" 

"I have something for you." 

"What?" Daire asked, eyeing him suspiciously. 

Richie winked at her and turned around. He walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. He returned with something hidden behind his back. 

"Close your eyes." 

Daire obediently did as he said and tightly shut her eyes. 

"Okay, open them," Richie said. 

Slowly, Daire opened her eyes. In front of her, Richie held a magnificent sword. The light from the setting sun reflected off of it and into her eyes. She gasped. 

"Richie, it's beautiful," she exclaimed. 

"It's yours," Richie replied. 

Daire's mouth dropped open. "M-m-mine? No, Richie. I can't-" 

"Swordsmanship is a very important part of being an immortal. I'm going to teach you." 

"I'm going to dinner," Daire replied, pushing the sword away from her. 

"Not now," Richie said. "I'll teach you later. I just want you to carry this with you. You never know when an immortal will show up." 

"Richie, I-" 

"You're an immortal now, Daire. You need to protect yourself," Richie said, looking into her eyes with great concern. "I already taught you basic blocking techniques. Just bring it to dinner with you. It would make me feel a lot better." 

Daire reluctantly reached her arm out and took a hold of the sword. It seemed as though it was made just for her. It was the perfect size and weight. 

"Fine," Daire replied. "I'll take it with me tonight, if it will make you feel better." 

"It will," Richie responded. "And don't stay out too late. I'll worry about you." 

Daire rolled her eyes as she placed the sword on the bed and continued to get ready to go to dinner. 

**_CHAPTER 9_**

Methos leaned in and gently kissed Maria's mouth. It was five o'clock and he had already arrived at her apartment. Maria eagerly returned the kiss. Slowly, Methos stuck his tongue into her mouth as they continued to kiss. 

Maria was still wet from the shower she had just taken. Methos reached over and loosened the towel that was wrapped around her body. It fell down to the floor at their feet. He scooped Maria up into his arms and brought her over to the bed. Gently, he set her down on the soft, satin sheets. 

Quicky, he removed his over-sized sweater and threw it down to the floor. Maria had already started on removing his jeans. Once he was completely undressed, he climbed into the bed with her and started kissing her neck. 

"Methos," she whispered to him. 

"What?" he asked between kisses. 

"Daire will be here in less than an hour. I need to take care of some things." 

His hands ran through her long, wet hair. "Maria, every time I am finally alone with you, Daire seems to somehow interrupt us. Well, she won't be here for another hour. I want to enjoy our time alone." 

Maria pulled his head down to her and gently kissed his lips again. "She did interrupt us last time, didn't she?" 

Methos nodded. He quickly began to plant kisses on her neck and shoulders. He slowly climbed on top of her. His right hand reached down and lifted her left leg up. She moaned with pleasure as he entered her. 

Their bodies moved together, slowly at first...then faster. She closed her eyes as he moved on top of her...and inside of her. The time passed until finally, their bodies stopped moving. Methos rolled off of her and tried to catch his breath. Maria tried to catch hers as well. She looked up at the clock. Daire would be arriving in half an hour. 

Maria looked over at Methos and smiled. "Sweetie, I really need to prepare for my friend's arrival." 

Methos smiled back at her. "I understand." 

The two of them got out of bed and got dressed. Then they went to prepare the for Daire's arrival. 

Methos finished setting the table. Maria walked over and wrapped her arms around his waist. He turned around to look at her. 

"You look absolutely beautiful tonight," Methos said to her. 

Maria blushed. "I do not. I'm wearing a pair of blue jeans and a t-shirt." 

"You look beautiful in anything that you we-" Methos started to nervously glance around the apartment. 

"Methos, sweetie? What's going on?" Maria asked. 

"Someone's here," he whispered as he walked over to the couch and removed a sword from his trench coat. 

"An immortal?" she asked. 

He nodded. "Yes." He looked over at her. "Go hide in the bedroom." 

Maria shook her head. "No way. I'm staying right here with you." 

"It's too dangerous, Maria," Methos whispered. "Please, just do as I say." 

"No!" Maria protested. 

"Why are you always so stubborn?" Methos asked her. 

"It's just part of my charm," she replied, giving him a wink. 

Methos rolled his eyes. "I'd feel better about this if you weren't here." 

Maria held up her left hand, showing him her Watcher's tattoo. "I'm your Watcher, remember? I need to observe and record this." She walked over to her desk and pulled out a small notebook, the latest issue of the Methos Chronicles. 

"Damn it, Maria!" Methos shouted. "Please get to safety." 

"I won't leave you," Maria stated. "It's not everyday a sword fight takes place at my apartment." 

Methos glared at her, hoping that she would take the hint. She remained standing where she was. He sighed and made his way over to the door. The immortal buzz grew stronger. Slowly, he reached down to the handle of the door and started to turn it. 

Maria held her breath from across the room, watching Methos' every move. "Be careful," she whispered to him. 

He turned the handle all the way around. Without hesitating a moment longer, he threw the door open and leapt in front of it. His sword crashed against another sword. He quickly thrust his sword forward, but the other immortal blocked. Thinking fast, he brought his sword down on the other immortal's sword, causing it to fall to the ground. Instinctively, he brought his sword up to the other immortal's throat and made them step out of the shadows. 

"Oh my God!" Maria exclaimed when she saw who it was. 

Methos lowered his sword and stared into the woman's eyes. "What the hell?" 

"Daire?" Maria stated, not believing what she was seeing. 

Daire lowered her gaze to the floor. 

Maria walked up to her and looked at her. "Daire, what are you doing with a sword?" 

Daire looked up at Maria. She stared into her brown eyes. "I could ask Adam Pierson the same thing." 

Maria looked over at Methos and then sighed. "I guess we need to have a talk. All three of us." She leaned over and picked up Daire's sword. She handed it to her friend and then closed the front door. 

"You have some explaining to do," Maria continued. 

"So do you," Daire exclaimed. "What is Adam doing with a sword?" 

"I'll ask the questions first," Maria coldly replied. "What are you doing with a sword?" 

Daire ran her fingers through her curly, brown hair. "Richie gave it to me." 

"Why?" Maria asked. 

Daire nervously glanced around the room. "For protection." 

Maria's eyes widened. "Daire, are you an immortal?" 

Slowly, Daire lowered her gaze to the floor. She closed her eyes and slowly nodded. 

"How?" Maria asked. 

"That night that Virginia Long Knife came after me...well, she killed me. Except, obviously, I didn't stay dead. For the past three days I've been hiding out at Richie Ryan's apartment," Daire blurted out. 

"Who knows about this?" Maria inquired. 

"Richie, you, Adam, Duncan MacLeod, and Paige Holland," Daire stated. "Maybe Joe Dawson." 

"Is that why Paige wanted to talk to you?" Maria asked. 

Daire slowly nodded. "She's my Watcher." 

"Does Sarah know yet?" Methos asked. 

Daire looked at him. "No, not yet. But she will." 

"What are you going to do?" Maria asked. 

Daire shrugged. "I don't know." A tear rolled down her face. "I don't know." 

Maria walked over to her and gave her a hug. "It's okay, Daire." 

Daire dried her eyes and took a deep breath. "I'll figure it all out later." She turned and looked at Methos. "Now, Adam, what are you doing with a sword?" 

Maria nervously looked at Methos. "Should we tell her?" 

"She'll find out sooner or later," Methos replied. 

"Tell me what?" Daire inquired. 

Maria stepped over to Methos and wrapped her arm around him. "Daire, there is no easy way to tell you this, but...Adam is Methos." 

"Holy shit!" Daire exclaimed. "The Methos." 

Methos nodded. "Yes." 

"Does Sarah Richardson know about you?" Daire asked. 

Methos shook his head. "No. No one in the Watcher's know except for Maria and Joe...and now you." 

"How did you keep it a secret?" 

"I've been alive for five thousand years, Daire," Methos told her. "That was long before the Watcher's even started. When they did, I took refuge among them...assumed a different identity...and researched myself." 

"I wish I could do that," Daire stated. "It would be much better than having someone like Paige Holland as my Watcher." 

"Who is teaching you?" Methos asked. 

"Richie, why?" 

I just want to make sure that you learn your basic sword techniques," Methos replied. "You never know where you may meet up with an immortal who wants your head." 

Daire nodded her head. "Yeah. He and MacLeod are teaching me what I need to know." 

Maria glanced at the two of them. "This is too much. Listen, why don't we go eat some dinner and talk about something else?" 

Daire and Methos nodded in agreement. They walked over to the table, hoping to change the subject. Each of them remained silent throughout the entire dinner. 

**_CHAPTER 10_**

Paige Holland slowly walked down the halls of Watchers Headquarters. She had a file tucked under her arm. As she rounded the corner, she ran into someone. The file dropped from her grasp and fell to the floor. The papers inside of it scattered across the hall. 

"Damn it, you incompetent twit!" Paige exclaimed as she bent down to start picking up her files. 

The person she ran into leaned over and started to help. 

"Sorry," the familiar voice said. "I didn't see you." 

A chill ran down Paige's back as she slowly raised her eyes to look at the man she ran into. Her eyes met his. 

"Horton?" she whispered. 

He gave her a smile. "Hello, Paige." 

"Y-y-you're dead!!" she stammered. "Duncan MacLeod killed you." 

"Did he?" 

"Yes," Paige whispered, not believing that Horton was actually standing in front of her. 

"Well, I'm very much alive," he replied. 

"How?" Paige asked. "Are you immortal?" 

Horton laughed. "Me? An abomination? Paige, you should know me better than that." He reached out and grabbed a hold of the sword pendant hanging around her neck. "I hear that you have an assignment. Someone who is in the Watcher Organization right now." 

Paige stared into his eyes. "Why should I tell you?" 

"You know what immortals are, Paige," Horton stated. "I taught you everything I know...all my beliefs. You can't turn your back on that." 

"You tried to kill me. You made me the laughing stock of the entire Watcher Organization, James," Paige replied. "I'm not throwing away my career again." 

"You work out of the basement, Paige," Horton replied, looking at the last piece of paper on the floor. "Your career is gone." He continued to study the piece of paper from the file. 

Paige held out her hand for the paper. Horton reluctantly handed it over to her. 

"Remember who trained you in, Paige," Horton continued. "I know how you think. I will anticipate your every move," He smiled at her. "And don't tell anyone about us meeting...not like they'd believe you anyway." 

The main entrance behind Paige opened. She turned around and saw Maria Lavallen and Adam Pierson enter the building. She turned back around to face Horton, but he was gone. Paige shook her head, trying to decide if the conversation that she just had with Horton was real. She shrugged her shoulders and went to place the paper in her hand back in the file folder that it had fallen out of. She stopped suddenly and looked at the piece of paper. It was the cover page to her file on Daire Sinclair...and Horton had seen it. He knew. 

Daire finished tying her curly hair up in a ponytail. Richie walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Okay, Daire. We're ready for you," he said. 

Daire took a deep breath and picked up her sword from the grass. She walked over to where Richie, Duncan and Sunia, Duncan's current immortal girlfriend, stood. 

"Richie and I will pair up," Duncan said. "Sunia, you and Daire can work together." 

Daire watched as the woman brushed her long, auburn hair behind her shoulders. Her green eyes looked into Daire's. 

"Don't worry," Sunia stated. "I'll take it easy on you." 

Daire raised her sword to begin training. "I hope so." 

"You're crazy," Sarah Richardson stated as she started to laugh. 

"I know what I saw," Paige declared. "Horton was standing right in front of me." 

"Horton is dead." 

"He's very much alive," Paige stated. 

"Paige, you've been working really hard for the past year. Maybe it's time you take a vacation," Sarah replied. 

"I don't need a vacation, Sarah," Paige demanded. "I need for you to believe me on this one. Horton is alive...and he's after someone." 

"Who?" 

"A new immortal," Paige replied. 

"Is this new immortal in the Watcher database yet?" Sarah asked. 

Paige reluctantly nodded. "I added her in a few days ago." 

"Who is the Watcher assigned to her?" 

"Me." 

Sarah laughed again. "You are not on active status anymore, Paige." 

Paige looked down at the floor and sighed. "You're short-handed right? I took the case. If you want me off of it, take me off." 

"I just might do that," Sarah replied. "You're delusional." 

"Delusional? I know what I saw." 

"Yeah," Sarah said, "a dead man." 

"He's not dead!" Paige insisted again. 

Sarah ran her fingers through her long, golden hair. She shook her head. "Paige, I let you stay in the Watcher Organization because Horton tried to kill you. You were to remain in your basement office and update the data bank. Nothing more." 

"But this is a special case," Paige said. "I figured that I should handle it." 

"Well, who put you in charge?" Sarah asked. "Do you see that sign on my door? The one that says, 'Head of Watcher Organization?'" 

Paige nodded. 

"That's there for a reason, Paige," Sarah continued. "I oversee everything that happens in this place. I make the decisions as to who will watch who. It's my job. Not yours." 

"Well, under the circumstances-" 

"What circumstances?" Sarah asked, raising her voice. "You obviously don't know your place in the Organization." Her greenish-blue eyes flashed with anger. 

Paige angrily threw the file that she had on Sarah's desk. "These circumstances." 

Sarah looked at the file folder and then at Paige. She quickly reached out and snatched the file up. She opened it and started to look through the files. 

"Well, well, well," Sarah said. "What have we here?" 

"That," Paige said, "is your new immortal." 

"She's a Watcher," Sarah insisted. "I just assigned her to Richie Ryan." 

"That's true," Paige Holland remarked. "But now, she's an immortal. I wasn't going to tell you until a few days from now, but-" 

"Why weren't you going to tell me?" Sarah asked, obviously hurt by the question. 

"Because I know how irrational you are," Paige replied. "I know how you would've reacted. I wanted to give Daire Sinclair a chance to resign and move on." 

"You what?" 

"I wanted her to be able to get out of town before you found out," Paige stated. 

"Get out!" Sarah responded. 

Paige stood up from her chair. "This is exactly how I knew you would react." She reached out to grab the file away from Sarah. 

Sarah pulled the file out of her grasp. "This doesn't belong to you anymore." 

"I'm her Watcher." 

"No, you're not," Sarah replied. "Get back down to the 'Bat Cave' that you work in and stay there. You have and always will be a disgrace to the Watcher Organization. Why I kept you here is beyond me." 

Paige narrowed her eyes at Sarah. "You can't get rid of me that easily, Sarah. You and I both know it." 

"Get out!" Sarah Richardson stated again. 

Paige angrily turned around and stormed over to the office door. She threw it open and exited into the hall. 

Sarah leaned back in her chair and let out a deep breath. The door that led to her bathroom opened. 

"You were right," Sarah replied. "Daire Sinclair is an immortal." 

"Of course I'm right," Horton replied. "And I know Paige Holland too. She's not going back down to the basement." 

Sarah looked up at him. "Then where is she going?" 

Horton smiled. "To warn Daire!" 

**_CHAPTER 11_**

Richie put his arm around Daire's body. "You did a great job today." 

Daire smiled at him. "Thanks. I couldn't do this without you, Duncan and Sunia." 

Duncan walked up behind them. "Sunia and I are heading home. It's getting late. You two should probably do the same thing." 

"We will," Richie said. 

Sunia walked over to Daire pulled her aside. She looked up at Duncan who was eyeing her suspiciously. 

"You did a really great job today," Sunia said to her. 

Daire blushed. "Thanks, but I wasn't that good." 

"You got the sword up to my neck a few times," Sunia replied. "That is an accomplishment in itself." 

"I appreciate your support, Sunia." 

"Yes, well, this isn't the only reason I pulled you away from the guys." 

"Really?" 

Sunia smiled. "I heard Duncan and Richie talking earlier." 

"Yeah?" 

She nodded. "Richie really likes you." 

"Likes me? As in, really likes me?" 

Sunia laughed. "Exactly." 

Daire's eyes lit up. "You sure?" 

"I wouldn't tell you this unless I was absolutely sure," Sunia replied. "Trust me." She looked up at Duncan and winked. "Duncan is waiting for me. I have to go." 

"Yeah," Daire replied. "I'm sure Richie wants to head back to his apartment." 

"I'll talk to you soon." 

"Sure," Daire said. 

Sunia smiled and walked back over to Duncan. The two of them held hands as they walked away from the two young immortals. 

Daire looked over at Richie. "I guess we should get going too." 

"Yeah," Richie replied, picking up his sword. 

The two of them started to walk away. 

"Daire!" someone shouted from behind them. 

Daire turned around. She saw a young, blonde woman running towards her. 

"Daire!" the woman shouted again. 

Daire looked at Richie. "I'll catch up later." 

"Sure," Richie said, looking at the young woman and then at Daire. He gave her a gentle kiss on the cheek. "I'll see you when you get back to the apartment." 

Daire blushed and gave him a small smile. "Okay." She watched as Richie walked away. Then she turned and watched as the young woman continued to rush towards her. 

"Daire," Paige stated, leaning over to catch her breath. "I've been trying to contact you all day." 

"What's going on?" 

"Sarah Richardson knows about you," Paige stated. 

"I thought you weren't going to tell her for another few days," Daire exclaimed. 

"I wasn't...but the situation got a little more complicated." 

"Complicated, how?" Daire asked. 

"Horton came to me today at Watcher Headquarters," Paige explained. 

"He what? Isn't Horton dead?" Daire inquired. 

"I thought so...but he was very much alive this afternoon," Paige said, nervously glancing around. "He knows about you." 

"How?" 

"I ran into him and dropped your file," Paige explained. "He helped me pick up the papers, and he read over your cover page." She lowered her voice to a whisper. "He knows that you're immortal." 

Daire clutched her sword tighter. "There has to be a mistake." 

"I wish there were, but he knows...and I was forced to tell Sarah Richardson," Paige said. 

"That's another person I don't trust," Daire stated. 

"You don't trust Sarah?" Paige questioned her. 

Daire nodded. "For my brief time as Richie's Watcher, she went to any lengths possible to keep me from helping him out. I mean, he was going to be convicted of murder...and he was innocent. She didn't want me to help." 

"Well, it is our rule to 'observe and record...but never interfere,'" Paige replied. 

"Forget that...who actually obeys that rule?" Daire said. 

Paige laughed. "You have a point." 

"Some rules are meant to be broken," a harsh voice said from behind them. 

The two women turned around. Standing in the shadows was a man, holding a gun. 

"Horton!" the two women stated in shaky voices. 

"Ladies, ladies. What's the matter? You two look like you've seen a ghost," Horton said. 

Paige reached under her coat and pulled out her hand gun. She quickly aimed it at Horton. 

"Oooh. That's brave, Paige," Horton stated. 

"Go to hell, Horton," Paige stated. 

"You actually want to help this abomination, Paige?" Horton inquired. 

She chambered her weapon and took a step towards Horton. "She's my assignment." 

"No, she's not," Horton said, keeping his gun pointed at her. "Sarah Richardson took that assignment away from you this afternoon." 

"She hasn't been reassigned," Paige replied. "I'm still her Watcher." 

Horton scoffed. "You were never a very good Watcher. Your emotions were always getting in the way." 

"I was your prize student," Paige stated. 

"You were, until you tried to warn Darius about our plan to kill him," Horton stated. "That is why I tried to kill you." 

"You tried," Paige said. "But you didn't succeed." 

"I won't let you walk out of here alive!" Horton said. He squeezed the trigger. 

Daire leapt in front of Paige in the nick of time. The bullet struck Daire her left arm. Another gunshot rang out. Daire watched as Paige's eyes grew wide and she slumped down to the ground. The gunshot didn't come from Horton, however. 

She turned around and looked into the darkness. From the shadows she saw a woman with long, golden hair rushing away from the scene. Daire knew who had shot Paige. It was Sarah Richardson. 

Daire pulled the sword from it's sheath. She spun back around to face Horton. He was gone. She placed the sword back in the sheath and knelt down next to Paige. Her body was going into shock. 

"Hold on, Paige," Daire said. "I'll go get some help." 

Paige tried to say something, but nothing came out. Her body went limp. Daire closed her eyes. A tear ran down her cheek. She knew the Paige was dead. 

"I'll get you for this Horton," Daire softly stated. "I swear." 

**_The End...or is it?_**

Return to Innocence ~ Part 1 

©   
Please send comments to the author! 

07/23/1999 


End file.
